Be Inspired, A Continuation of Betty’s Journal
by orlafey87
Summary: Betty keeps her friends and family updated about her new life in London through a series of blog entries, and they in-turn offer love, advice, and/or snarky comments to help her adjust to her new career and romance.


**Title**: Be Inspired, A Continuation of Betty's Blog  
**Rating**: K  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor, Low on angst and high on fluff!  
**Summary**: Betty keeps her friends and family updated about her new life in London through a series of blog entries, and they in-turn offer love, advice, and/or snarky comments to help her adjust to her new career and romance.  
**Author's Notes**: I was in the middle of a more angst-filled story when this one just took over. Frustrated by the lack of updates (especially post-finale) on Betty's Blog but inspired by the journal's heart and humor, I decided to continue it on my own. I hope you enjoy it. :)

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Transitions**

April 15, 2010

Well, this is it. I made it to the airport hours early, checked in my luggage, re-situated my carry-on, perused a couple of airport shops and bought a NYC snow globe for my new office in London(!), called my family a few times, and now I'm just sitting here twiddling my thumbs. An airport is a place of expeditious transitions, but in many ways, being here makes me feel like I am temporarily stuck in limbo. I have already made that step to leave and there's no going back, but I've also not yet arrived at my new destination. All I can do is sit, wait, think about the past, and anticipate the future. Did I make the right decision to leave? How could I have left on better terms with everyone? How will old relationships change and what will new relationships have in store? I'm just a bundle of excitement and nerves and trepidation, but there's nothing I can do about it at the moment other than sit here. Hmph.

**COMMENTS:**

**Marc St. James 24:** Chip chip cheerio, Suarez! Btw, why did you leave your hideous heap of cheap textile cloth on display at Mode? It gave me a seizure when I walked into the office this morning.

**The Real One And Only Amanda Tanen Sommers #1:** What else did she leave behind? I thought you said she only left the poncho when you brought it home and we hung it in the kitchen…

**Marc St. James 24:** Ugh. Never mind, Mandy.

**BettySuarez:** Aww, you guys! I wanted to leave a piece of myself at Mode so I'd be remembered and maybe to inspire a Mode newbie. But if it means something to you both, it's where it should be. :)

**Catlady11:** Good luck, Betty! You're such a muse to us all!

**Beautygeek:** What catlady said! And you better blog about the hot English guys you meet. ;)

**Ignacio:** Be careful, mija! I was just reading this article about traveling safety tips, and I think you should check it out. Don't trust friendly strangers who offer to take your bags.

**BettySuarez:** Papi, I'll be fine. Dunne Publications is sending a chauffeur to pick me up anyways. Please don't worry.

**ABomb:** Bon voyage, Betty! Can't wait to hear about your new adventure!

**JustinS15:** Have a safe flight, Aunt B! You're going to rock London so hard!

**BettySuarez:** Thanks, Justin. I love you. I'm leaving it to you to keep NYC cool! ;)

**ClaireMeade:** Keep your head up, Betty. I have a feeling that as long as you continue doing amazing things, everything will work out just fine.

**BettySuarez:** Thanks, Mrs. Meade. I'm going to miss your superior wisdom.

**ClaireMeade:** Well, I'm not sure I have that, but I'm always an email or phone call away if you need anything.

**Sandwichguy_NY:** I'm proud of you, B (and proud of myself for pushing you towards your dreams, you're welcome). Good luck.

**CMcKinney84:** Don't fret, love. I felt the same way both times I moved overseas. It comes with the territory, and you'll soon get settled in here. I can't wait to have you on my side of the pond! See you soon. :)

**BettySuarez:** Thanks for the support and well-wishes, everyone. We're about to board now. Next time I post something, I'll be a bona fide Londoner!

-----

**News **

April 22, 2010

I'm finally getting settled in here. London is amazing! A few of the girls from work recently took me out for a night on the town, and I'm already in love with the way history and culture are so fused into daily life. Afternoon tea is such a delightful custom and one I've already adopted. And I could practically spend a lifetime getting lost at the British Museum.

Work is busy, but great! My new office is huge, and Christina promises to come into town soon to help me decorate it. It's been a whirlwind of events lately trying to get adjusted to this new life and starting up a new magazine, but I'll catch everyone up on everything eventually. What brings me here today though is some news from the States I saw while channel surfing last night before bed. Why did I have to find out this way and not directly from the source? I guess it doesn't have anything to do with me anymore, but it still hurts.

**COMMENTS:**

**Marc St. James 24:** What happened? Did you find out your favorite taco franchise shut down? Bummer.

**The Real One And Only Amanda Tanen Sommers #1:** Javi's Tacos shut down?! But I was just…not there, but passing by it yesterday.

**Beautygeek: **I can't really comment about the whole news issue because I have no clue what you're talking about, but I'm sorry it's got you down. On a happier note, any new love interests? Dish, girl!

**BettySuarez: **New love interests? Not really. I've only been here for a week, and to be honest, I haven't really had the time or interest to do any more than give a cute guy an appreciative glance. ;)

**ABomb:** So you found out about Daniel Meade's resignation from Mode, huh? That's all the fashion world is talking about at the moment. I'm surprised you didn't know about it sooner.

**Marc St. James 24:** Oh, _that_ news story. Well, much as I hate to point this out to you, isn't this similar to how Daniel found out about _your_ new job in London?

**BettySuarez:** I won't dignify that with a response, Marc….other than that was _your_ fault!

**Hilda'sBeautilities22:** Miss you, Betty! I wish we could be sightseeing in London with you, but we're so busy trying to get everything moved in to the new place. I'm gonna email you pictures later tonight! And I wouldn't worry about Daniel….he'll come around.

**BettySuarez:** I miss you too, Hilda! I'm so happy for you and Bobby…can't wait to see the place! I'm sure it's fabulous!

**ClaireMeade:** Betty, have you seen the letter from the editor in the centennial issue of Mode? I have a feeling that you may find it of particular interest.

**BettySuarez:** Thanks, Mrs. Meade. I'll have to read it when I get off of work later today.

**JustinS15:** Aunt B, was Daniel talking about you in that article?!

**CMcKinney84:** I'll meet you at your place at 11:30 tomorrow. Stuart's on baby duty for the weekend! And I think Justin may be on to something…oh, don't we have a lot to talk about…

-----

**Jumbled Thoughts **

April 24, 2010

There is so much to think about and do as an editor, but I've always been good at organizing my thoughts and staying on top of things. Lately though, other, frustratingly unproductive daydream-like things keep distracting me. So I come to you, dear reader, to inquire how you prioritize your thoughts and get anything accomplished when your personal life is a bit wonky…penny for your thoughts?

**COMMENTS:**

**Hilda'sBeautilities22:** Bit wonky? Girl, you're sounding like a native already. Well, when I'm feeling like that, it helps to talk things out with you or Bobby. Call me!

**Marc St. James 24:** So long as you maintain your composure on the outside, it really doesn't matter what's going on in your head. Appearances trump everything.

**JustinS15:** Just let yourself think about and do whatever feels right to you and everything will eventually fit into place. I think that's what you would tell me in a similar situation.

**BettySuarez: **Aww. That's really nice, Justin, and it is exactly what I would say to you!

**The Real One And Only Amanda Tanen Sommers #1:** Well, it's as simple as looking at the id. If your basic needs aren't being met, they're going to take precedence over any other aspect in your life. You have to first satisfy your id or something like that before you can accomplish other things.

**BettySuarez:** Wow, Amanda. That was actually really insightful.

**The Real One And Only Amanda Tanen Sommers #1:** Thanks! It's from the September 2008 issue of Mode if you want to check it out. And btw, I always find that sex is a great way to slap that bad boy id into place. You should try it sometime!

**WilhelminaSlater:** Betty, you have to do whatever it takes to get the job done. Particularly in the publishing business, your personal life often has to take a back seat.

**BettySuarez: **I appreciate your input, Wilhelmina, but I'm not sure I can be that ruthless to my own thoughts and feelings!

**The Real One And Only Amanda Tanen Sommers #1:** So what gives, ameego? You haven't updated your blog in over 2 months! Not that I care about your little affairs…I just wanted to make sure that you didn't choke on a Dorrito or something…

**BettySuarez:** Thanks for the concern, Amanda. And no worries, I'm about to post an update as soon as I finish this comment! :)

-----

**Reunions**

June 28, 2010

I apologize for not blogging in such a long while, but life has been particularly busy lately. First of all, an update on the new magazine: _Today's London_ has hit the news stands with great success! You can read what some of the critics are saying about it by clicking here. So far, 18-30 women has been our strongest demographic, but a dear friend and I are going to pitch the idea of creating a men's features department to Mr. Dunne in order to expand our readership! Wish us luck!

On a different note: A recent reunion with the above mentioned friend has taken me by force (Though I'm proud to say that I've been balancing my career and personal life quite well as of late, thank you very much.)! It's been thrilling, but it also feels like the most natural thing in the world getting reacquainted with him in this new light. And our story leads me to impart this advice on you all: If it feels right to give someone a second chance, go for it! Give them and yourself a chance to redeem your relationship and grow from it. It is true that sometimes this ends in yet another heartache. But maybe, just maybe, it'll be the start (or continuation, rather) of something truly beautiful.

**COMMENTS:**

**DanielM: **I know I'm sitting right next to you and just told you the same thing, but I couldn't agree more with this post.

**BettySuarez: ***blows virtual kisses in DanielM's general direction*

**Marc St. James 24:** Too gushy, Suarez!

**BettySuarez: **Sorry, Marc! That's just what being in love does to people! :P

**The Real One And Only Amanda Tanen Sommers #1:** I agree with Marc, too much gush and not enough sexy details! Now I know why you haven't blogged in ages; sexy-time with Daniel is really time-consuming, huh?

**BettySuarez: **I really don't know how to respond to this, Amanda, so I'm just not going to…

**The Real One And Only Amanda Tanen Sommers #1: **No hard feelings, Betty. Ancient history. Tyler's more my type anyway, rawr.

**Marc St. James 24: **Plus, this is so not news to me. You two have practically been an old married couple since your first week at Mode.

**JustinS15: **OMG. FTW. I so called it! Btw, Mom's been trying to call you…

**Iganacio: **I'm so proud of you, Betty. I know your mom would be too.

**Ignacio:** Hilda is upset that she can't reach you. Call her, please?

**BettySuarez: **How exactly did you "call it," Justin? Hmm? And thank you, Papi. I've only gotten this far because of my family's support. I miss you all so much! And please tell Hilda that if she wants to talk to me, she has to first PICK UP HER PHONE.

**Catlady11:** I must admit that I've always been a closet Detty shipper. Hee! I'm so glad it's worked out for you both! And that's awesome about your magazine too!

**BettySuarez: **Detty shipper? I'm sorry, but what?

**Catlady11: **Oh, heh. It's what we fashion geeks call a potential relationship between you and Daniel in online forums. There's been a bit of a loyal Detty following since someone posted that cute pic of the two of you at a restaurant years ago…sorry, TMI?

**ABomb: **I was wondering if that's what was going on when Fashion TV showed a clip of you and Daniel Meade walking arm-in-arm along the Thames…wow. Congrats on both successes! You rock, girl!

**BettySuarez: **Thanks, ABomb! You rock harder! Hope everything is going great with you!

**Sandwichguy_NY: **I told you there was only one guy meant for you. I'm glad you both have finally realized that. (Also, my wedding was a few weeks ago. Check out our wedding pics!)

**BettySuarez: **And yet again, Gio knows all! ;) I have to admit, that is not who I thought you were referring to, but never mind. Congratulations on your wedding! Your wife is gorgeous, and I love that you had the reception at your deli… :)

**Hilda'sBeautilities22: **Seems like both Suarez sisters have some big news! I _need_ to talk to you ASAP…

**BettySuarez: **News, Hilda? Does this mean what I think it means??? I just called you but it went to voice mail! Hilda!!!!

**Beautygeek: **So I'm a bit disappointed that you didn't wind up with an English guy, but you can't have everything, I guess. Good to finally hear from you!

**CMcKinney84: **You two are officially an item now, huh? Good for you both.

**WilhelminaSlater: **And here I was left with the notion that Daniel resigned from Mode because he wanted to pave his own way in the world. Instead he was just chasing after his ex-assistant. Oh well. At least the universe makes sense once again.

**DanielM:** I don't know why I can't have my cake and eat it too, Wilhelmina. I'll have you know that I'm also taking night classes at grad school and working a lowly 9-5 job right now.

**WilhelminaSlater: **Claire must be so proud.

**ClaireMeade: **I _am _so proud of you both. Is it safe to assume that you both will be in town for our family Thanksgiving dinner?

**BettySuarez: **We'll be there, Mrs. Meade. Apparently, we'll also be in New York sometime in the spring to see Hilda's new baby!

**DanielM: **I love how each of these comments made you blush a little.

**BettySuarez: **Well, I love that you're finally commenting on my blog!

**DanielM: **Well, I love you. Besides, I was majorly featured in this post…and in a positive way this time!

**BettySuarez: **Oh 't remind me about that whole BLOBY thing. And I love you too, Daniel.

**Marc St. James 24: **OK, seriously, you two are giving me cavities.

**BettySuarez: **Stop refreshing the page and reading, then! :P Better yet, should we take this conversation elsewhere, Daniel? ;)

**DanielM: **Sounds good, Betty. Marc can stay; we'll leave.

~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
